King of Derp
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: kisah ababil super derp exo! ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay, KrisYeol, BaekTao, KaiHun, Kai Han, BaekSoo. chap 15 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 1 : Chanyeol the Ompol King

"Heh Park Chanyeol!" Jongin nyamperin Chanyeol.

"Gua ada cerita nih." Jongin lanjutin ngomong.

"Gini, kalau gajah terbang keliatan apanya?" Jongin ngasih tebakan.

"Hmm, apa ya?"

"Boongnya." Jongin berusaha ngelawak.

Krik krik krik. Ga ada yang ketawa ngedenger tebakan Jongin yang sama sekali ga ada bodor-bodornya.

"Huahahahahahahuahahahaha." Hanya seekor Chanyeol yang ketawa. Pake tepuk tangan lagi. Pas lagi klimaksnya dia ketawa, eh ujug-ujug keluar cairan kuning berbau hangseur dari celananya.

"Woi! Chanyeol ngompol lagi woi!" Sehun menyebarkan berita hot itu ke semua murid yang ada di situ!

"Wahahahaha Chanyeol kok kaya Mbak Nunung, ngompol kalau ketawa!" Kris ketawa-ketawa sambil pukul-pukul meja.

"Ih, gapapa atuh, authornya juga kaya gitu kok, ga di sekolah, ga di rumah." Chanyeol berusaha membela diri.

"Beli pampers atuh Yeol." Luhan yang lagi ketawa klimaks menyarankan hal aneh ke Chanyeol.

"Diem lu semua! Ngajak ribut pisan." Chanyeol ngamuk-ngamuk GJ.

"Geleh ih. Sumpah da jiji pisan." Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang pecinta kebersihan hanya bisa memandang jiji dan memanggil cleaning service untuk membersihkan genangan ompol karya Chanyeol.

"Lu teh aneh! Udah SMP masih aja ngompol." Suho ngakak geje menatap pulau ompol.

"Permisi de, ompol yang mau dibersihin di sebelah mana ya?" Mas-mas cleaning service nanya ke Chanyeol dkk.

"Itu." Lay dengan polos menunjuk air kuning itu.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha." Sekelas ngakak bersama kecuali Baekhyun. Dia mah malah bergidik ngeri.

"Amit-amit dah punya kebiasaan ngompol." Baekhyun bergumam jiji.

.

.

.

Pas lagi pelajaran dan kebetulan si gurunya lagi ga ada walaupun murid tetep dikasih tugas, si Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk menggeliat soalnya celananya lembab-lembab gimana gitu.

Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya tiba-tiba pengen jail gitu. Dia ngitik-ngitik pantat Chanyeol.

"Ih getek, getek." Chanyeol nahan getek sambil goyang-goyang pantat (bayangin dance Sistar19 - Gone not around any longer).

"Getek Kris, getek ih." Chanyeol masih goyang-goyang GJ.

Tiba-tiba...

"Duuutt." Chanyeol kentut sodara-sodara!

Tengsinnya, yang pertama kali ngeh itu Baekhyun dan Tao yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"Yeol! Bau ih, sumpah busuk baunya." Tao nutup idung protes.

"Gelo udah tukang ngompol, tukang kentut lagi, jorok pisan ni orang." Baekhyun tutup hidung juga.

"Ah sial lu Kris gara-gara lu gua kentut lagi." Chanyeol malu minta ampun.

Sekelas ketawa bersama lagi.

"Celana lu sekarang isinya cairan sama gas aja kali ya. Huahahahahaaha." Jongin ngehina-hina Chanyeol.

"Ya iyalah." Dengan polos Chanyeol jawab gitu.

"Huahahahaha, kasian tuh si Baekhyun nyium bau gas lu." Kyungsoo ketawa sambil goyang-goyang up and down gitu.

"Gila lu Chanyeol, jorok pisan lu teh!" Baekhyun ngamuk-ngamuk.

.

.

.

Pelajaran selanjutnya...

"Karena Kris dan Chanyeol terlalu ribut duduk sebangku, hari ini ibu akan mindahin kalian. Chanyeol sama Tao tukeran. Jadi Chanyeol duduk sama Baekhyun, dan Kris sama Tao." Bu Taeyeon mengacak-acak posisi duduk di kelas.

"Ahh! Bu Taeyeon! Saya mohon! Jangan dudukkin saya sama manusia ababil itu! Saya mohon!" Baekhyun mohon-mohon dan bersujud di depan Bu Taeyeon.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun. Ini sudah keputusan."

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Tao dengan polosnya tukeran tempat duduk. Tao menutupi mantan kursi Chanyeol pake lap.

"Biar ompol sama kentutnya ga kena langsung ke celana gua." Tao menjelaskan.

"Jadi anak-anak, listrik itu bla bla bla..." Bu Taeyeon ngajarin fisika. Sementara itu Baekhyun menjauhkan meja dan kursi Chanyeol.

Selama pelajaran, Baekhyun cuman bisa meratap. Pas kebetulan dia lagi liat ke arah Chanyeol, dia ngeliat Chanyeol masukin jari telunjuknya ke lubang idungnya, trus jarinya yang gede itu keliatan lagi ngorek-ngorek nyari upil. Pas upilnya udah dapet, dia peperin ke kolong meja.

"Hiiii! Chanyeol ngupil!" Baekhyun teriak dan bikin sekelas kaget.

"Apa?" Chanyeol ngedenger namanya diteriakkin cuman pasang muka watados.

"Sial lu Yeol, jorok pisan ih."

"Huahahahahaha! Udah ngompol, kentut, ngupil, tar apa lagi Yeol?" Sehun komentar.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya." Chanyeol bales kaya gitu.

Teng...

Itu bel istirahat, Baekhyun buru-buru keluar kelas menghindari kejorokan-kejorokan lainnya.

Tapi di pojok kelas, udah ada 11 anak ababil ngumpul.

"Woi, bikin grup atuh yuk." Jongin ngusulin.

"Iya tuh boleh juga, tar kita tampil pas open house." Lay setuju sama ide Jongin.

"Namanya apa ya?" Luhan mikir.

"Gimana kalau fart? Karena gua tukang kentut jadi namanya fart aja!" Chanyeol ngusulin.

"Ga mau! Gimana kalau square? Berhubung wajah gua kotak persegi gitu!" Chen ngusulin hal aneh lain.

"Bapau aja!" Xiumin ikut-ikut.

"Cukup! Gimana kalau Exo?" Suho akhirnya turun tangan.

"Boleh boleh." Kris setuju.

"Sip! Kita adalah EXO!" Chanyeol teriak.

Dan itulah awal perang dunia ke 3...

_Tanpa bermaksud bikin readers jadi ilfeel, gua bikin suami gua sendiri jadi jorok gitu gapapa yah, untuk kepentingan ff. Mian kalo readers ga suka. RnR please ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 2 : EXO = Bencana

Baekhyun balik dari kantin dan melihat 11 orang mojok di kelas. Baekhyun udah ada firasat buruk ngeliat 11 orang ababil ngumpul gitu.

"Kalian ngapain?" Baekhyun nanya.

"Ah biasa lagi ngumpul-ngumpul aja." Chanyeol inisiatif jawab.

"Oh, ok." Baekhyun duduk lagi ke tempatnya.

Sementara itu 11 orang ababil itu udah merencanakan acara buat open house di sekolah.

"Jadi, Jongin, Sehun, Lay, Luhan kalian harus dance, inget kalian harus pake baju balet warna pink dan biru. Chanyeol, lu harus beatbox kentut. Kyungsoo sama Chen, kalian nyanyi teriak-teriak, tapi inget bukan kaya Changmin, tapi kaya Hyorin. Kris sama Xiumin, kalian ngerap tapi harus digabung sama goyang itik. Tao, lu wushu tapi digabung sama Jaipongan. Sementara gua bakal jalan di catwalk pake gaun pengantin buatan Ivan Gunawan." Suho jelasin panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. Boleh juga." Kris manggut-manggut.

"Oke, itu bakal keren banget, idenya inovatif." Xiumin setuju. Padahal menurut gua mah idenya kacau pisan.

Dan setelah latihan lama sekali, hari open house itu tiba...

"Dan inilah penampilan selanjutnya, EXO!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome... EXO!"

Tiba-tiba, muncullah Suho mengenakan gaun putih karya Ivan Gunawan lengkap dengan high heels di atas panggung. Ia dengan percaya dirinya berjalan ala catwalk di atas panggung.

"Ih naon ieu?" Baekhyun di kursi penonton mulai bergidik geleh.

Pertunjukan catwalk selesai, muncullah seorang Tao yang mengenakan baju Jaipong ala Sandrina IMB. Terus dia mulai menunjukan wushunya.

Tao selesai dan muncullah Chanyeol diiringi Kris dan Xiumin.

Kris dan Xiumin nyanyi lagu Satu Jam Saja dibuat rap sambil goyang itik diiringi oleh kentut Chanyeol yang mirip beatbox itu.

Tentu saja penonton makin ngeri liatnya.

Selanjutnya ada Kyungsoo sama Chen yang berdandan pake baju kulit merah item tomcat gitu. Terus mereka nyanyi Nahonja.

"Woohoohoohoo." Kyungsoo teriak.

"I don't wanna cry." Chen bisik-bisik.

Lagu selesai. Muncul acara pamungkas. Luhan, Jongin, Sehun, Lay. Mereka muncul dengan baju ketat, stoking, rok tutu, dan sepatu balet. Mereka balet sodara-sodara! Diiringi dengan lagu SwanLake.

Setelah itu semua anak-anak ababil EXO keluar dan memberikan penghormatan.

Penonton udah ga tahan. Dipimpin oleh Baekhyun, massa lemparin tomat ke arah anak-anak EXO.

"Ampun! Ampun!" EXO hanya bisa meratap. Yap ini semua karena ide Suho! =D

"Dasar EXO ababil, pertunjukan ngondek!" Baekhyun udah nepsong nyerang EXO.

-TBC-

_Ya! TBC sodara-sodara! Kita lanjut di Chap selanjutnya. Maap pisan kalo ffnya kurang berkenan di hati para readers. Tapi beginilah author, hobi ngebully bias =D. RnR pleasee :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 3 : Saranghamnida!

"Sial! Gara-gara si pendek itu yah, gua diketawain dan dihina sesekolahan. Mau ditaro dimana harga diri gua sebagai cowo populer?!" Seorang Jongin mulai gelisah dan curhat ke temen deketnya, Sehun.

"Iya! Gua juga nih!" Sehun mulai ikut-ikutan

"Duh, makeover aja gitu?" Jongin ngasih usul.

"Makeover?! Kaya Tyra Banks di ANTM itu?! Oh gua suka bangeeeeuuttt sama ANTM, apalagi cycle ke-15, si Ann itu kerenssss." Sehun ngoceh.

"Bukan masalah ANTM ini Hun!" Jongin kesel.

"Ya udah atuh Jong, tong ambek, kita makeover oke? Bikin sensasi di sekolah." Sehun nenangin Jongin.

"Sip dah, mungkin popularitas kita naik."

Dan 2 cowo ababil ini me-makeover penampilan mereka.

Jongin meratiin fisiknya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

"Ketek gua lebat, harus gua cukur nih. Kuku kaki gua panjang, harus dipedicure. Yah abs sih kebentuk, tapi masih tepos! Harus work-out!"

Sedangkan Sehun...

"Rambut gua harus diwarnain warna yang cetar, rainbow kek. Emm, mungkin gua harus pake anting-anting rame rainbow, biar kece."

.

.

.

Kedua cowo 'populer' ini memakeover semua yang mereka pengen. Sampe akhirnya mereka muncul di depan temen-temennya dengan new appearance.

"Wah Sehun! Lu ganteng banget yah rambutnya rainbow gini!" Chen komentar.

"Cieeeeh! Jongin keteknya udah ga lebat nih wakaakakak." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian teh kenapa jadi makeover gini? Kalian pikir ini ANTM apa?" Suho ngehina penampilan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ini semua gara-gara lu!" Jongin dan Sehun melototin si Suho dengan tatapan perpendek-umur-Suho.

Suho manyun dipelototin 2 cowo gila itu.

Dan diem-diem, ada 2 orang yang merhatiin si Jongin.

"Jongin.. Selama ini lu gua incer...

Tapi gua malu..

Yah mau gimana lagi..

Gua tu cowo..

Kalo gua ngomong

Ah gua dikira cowo aneh.."

.

.

.

"Ah sialllll beuddd! Masa gua suka sama cowoooo!" Seseorang curhat ke temennya, Xi Luhan.

"Siapa?" Luhan nanya.

"Tuh si Jongin item."

"Hah? Si Jongin? Manusia item make over yang cukur ketek dan meni pedi itu?!" Luhan cengo dan kaget.

"Iya! Ah gua dikira maho lagi."

"Kok bisa? Kalo gua maho juga gua pilih-pilih atuh." Luhan komentar dan masih shock.

"Ya gara-gara kejadian make over! Kan gua make over bareng dia, nah gua tuh suka! Apalagi waktu dia cukur ketek, menurut gua dia tuh sexy dan ganteng banget! Atuh gimana Luhan?"

"Yah, gua ga bisa ngapa-ngapain Hun, itu perasaan lu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih dongkol banget sama geng EXO. Sebagai pecinta kebersihan, Baekhyun tuh geleh banget sama EXO, apalagi Chanyeol. Dia ngerasa kalo Sehun dan Jongin makeover itu cuman buat cari sensasi.

"Apaan tuh EXO! Apalagi si Chanyeol manusia tiang suara om-om si tukang ompol itu! Jorok beeuudd tu orang teh!" Baekhyun marah-marah ke Ryeowook sebagai pelampiasan.

"Sabar Baek! Jangan tabokin ni meja. Sabar aja, tidak ada bersih kalau tidak ada kotor. Tidak ada kotor kalau tidak ada bersih. Perbedaan itu membuat kita, selalu bersama." Ryeowook bijak nanggepin Baekhyun yang lagi ngamuk.

"Iya sih. Eh tapi, omongan lu tadi kayanya gua pernah denger deh."

"Ah masa? Di mana yah?"

Baekhyun keliatan mikir keras banget.

"Eh Baekhyun! Gua jajan dulu yah!" Ryeowook pamit.

"Okeee!"

Ryeowook pergi, Baekhyun keliatan masih mikir.

"Ah iya! Mana tuh si Ryeowook? Ternyata itu omongannya si Spongebob! Sial. Bijak tapi ngutip quotes orang. Ryeowooooookkk!"

.

.

.

"Ya, jadi pelajaran mat kita kali ini akan membahas bla bla bla." Seorang guru mat bernama Pa Kyuhyun lagi ngajar dengan serius.

Murid-murid keliatan suntukkk banget. Apalagi ini jam pelajaran terakhir. Apalagi si Suho sama Lay, mereka keliatan kompak banget nguapnya. Mungkin mereka udah nguap 13 kali.

"Edaaaannn, gua ngantuk Lay. Pengen pulang." Suho curhat.

"Sama Dek, gua juga pengen pulang."

"Kenapa lu panggil gw dek?"

"Kan pendek." Lay jawab singkat dan polos.

"Sialan lu Lay." Suho pengen nabok Lay dan ga jadi karena dipelototin Pa Kyuhyun.

"Btw, kenapa lu pengen pulang?" Lay nanya si Suho.

"Gua pengen nonton Ninja Hatori. Trus gua juga pengen nonton Sketsa, trus Eat Bulaga."

"Balek? Gua juga dong!"

"Hayu atuh siang ini ke rumah gua nonton bareng."

"Eh ini beneran boleh?" Lay keliatan seneng banget diajak nonton bareng acara-acara favoritnya.

"Boleh, lumayan ada temen. Abis bokap nyokap gua lagi ke Phuket nih."

Lagu yang merupakan bel sekolah bunyi. Waktunya pulang!

"Hayu Lay, pulang!" Suho ngajak Lay.

"Gua boleh langsung ke rumah lu Suho?"

"Boleh, ikut gua aja, dianterin supir gua nih."

-TBC-

_Chap yang singkat banget :|_

_Oh iya readers gua mau ngasih beberapa note :_

_1. Gua sengaja rubah gaya bahasa dari formal ke bahasa campur aduk ini karena gua ngerasa sangat 'fake' dengan bahasa formal. *jiahh*_

_2. Cerita ini murni ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi dan mimpi gua, jadi gaada PLAGIARISME =D_

_3. Ga ada maksud buat bikin ni ff jadi nista banget. Ini beneran demi kepentingan ff dan memang karena gua adalah tipe fans yang ngebully bias =D_

_Thankyou readers! RnR please, kalo bisa jgn dibash :(. Mian banget kalo readers gapuas sama ni ff, tar gua betulin :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 4 : Kencan yang Tertunda

Suho dan Lay yang hobi nonton acara tivi begituan nonton bareng di rumahnya Suho.

"Oh, jadi ini rumah lu Dek?" Si Lay nanya.

"Please yah, jangan panggil gua Dek. Lu mau gua panggil corn?"

"Apa tuh?"

"Unicorn" si bang Suho seenaknya bikin nama panggilan buat Lay.

"Ya ga mau lah. Masa gua ganteng gini disamain sama unicorn." Lay protes.

"Eh Eat Bulaga mah mulainya jam 3 yah?" Si Suho nanya.

"Heeh, masih sejam lagi. Eh gua mau keliling rumah lu lah, penasaran. Abis lu kayanya tajir juga yah. Rumahnya gede euy."

.

.

.

Sehun yang kita ketahui suka sama si item Jongin ini mulai ngemodus. Dia ngajakin si Jongin ini buat nonton CJR the movie.

"Eh Jong! Nonton yu!" Sehun ngajakin.

"Hayu, nonton apa nih?" Jongin yang lagi ngemil di kelas nanya.

"Nonton CJR the movie. Ga tau kenapa gua lagi suka CJR."

"Boleh. Gua juga lagi suka CJR nih. Jam berapa?"

"Di blitz, jam 6. Jangan telat."

.

.

.

"Eh! Suho! Ni Eat Bulaga udah mulai!" Lay langsung melototin tivi.

"Udah? Huhhhh rame pisan ini acara. Apalagi pas Indonesia Pintar."

Mereka duduk duaan di sofa sambil mantengin itu tivi.

"Gileee ini Indonesia Pintar ato Indonesia Bodoh sih? Masa gini aja ga ketebak." Suho protes.

"Heeh tah. Dari tadi teh cuman kedengeran : Ya! Tidak! Bisa jadi! Bosen gua nontonnya. Ganti channel ah." Lay bosen.

"Ya udah, sok ganti aja. Gua pengen nonton sinetron Yang Muda Yang Bercinta."

"Kenapa ga nonton infotainment aja?" Lay ngusulin.

"Gaaaa! Gua suka sama Christian Sugiono. Pindahin ke itu sinetron!"

"Gua suka infotainment! Gua penasaran sama kelanjutannya Arya Wigunaaaaa!"

Alhasil mereka rebutan remote. Sampe acara guling-gulingan segala.

"Siniin remotenyaaaa!"

Akhirnya Suho yang berhasil ngedapetin tu remote.

"Yes!"

"Suho..." Lay nanya.

"Ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita udah rebutan remote, selama... 1 JAM!"

"Haaah? Ga salah lu Lay?"

"Ga, sekarang udah jam 6." Lay dengan polos ngomong gitu.

"Ah siallll. Gua laper."

"Tenang, gua yang masakin, masakan gua lumayan enak."

"Ya udah deh. Dari pada gua mati kelaperan. Cepet yah masakinnya."

"Oh iya sebelumnya gua mau nanya."

"Apa Lay?"

"Suho itu Suho Yo kan?" Lay nanya.

"Itu Suhu Yo! Cepet masakin Lay!"

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sehun dan Jongin lagi nikmatin film CJR The Movie.

Dan Sehun secara ngemodus, ngelirik sekali-kali ke arah Jongin.

Akhirnya tulisan THE END muncul di layar bioskop.

"Gilaa Jong! Gua ngefans pisan sama Iqbal." Sehun curhat ke Jongin pas mereka keluar dari bioskop.

"Ih gua mah lebih suka Bastian. Lebih cool." Jongin ngomong sambil lepasin jaketnya.

Si Sehun mandangin Jongin gitu.

"Wuh, si Jongin ganteng n keren pisaaaan." Sehun ngomong gitu dalem hati.

"Eh gua laper Hun."

"Laper? Mau makan kemana?"

"Terserah sih, tapi gua pengen makan di PVJ."

"Boleh-boleh, gua pengen makan ramen di ShinMen juga kebetulan."

Dan 2 cowo ini berangkat ke PVJ.

.

.

.

"Nih masakannya udah jadi." Lay ngasih semangkok soto ke Suho.

"Mm, enak Lay masakan lu." Suho muji makanan Lay.

"Thank you. Kan dari tadi juga gua ngomong makanan gua itu enak."

"Hahahahha. Iya enak pisan makanan lu Lay."

Pas Lay lagi nyuap soto ke mulutnya, muncul angin entah dari mana bikin rambut Lay sedikit berkibar.

Saat itu, kecantikan wajah Lay tampak. Suho dengan tanpa sadar ngeliatin Lay.

Sebenernya itu adalah dramatisasi yang dibuat oleh author.

"Suho. Suho!" Lay nyadarin Suho.

Suho yang lagi ngeliatin jelas salting ga puguh.

"Eh, maap gua tadi lagi kepikiran hal lain."

"Eh gua pulang dulu yah." Lay pamit.

"Jangan pulang dulu atuh Lay!" Suho nahan.

"Kenapa?"

Ada desakan dari diri Suho buat nahan Lay supaya jangan pulang. Suho kaya masih pengen deket-deket Lay.

"Oh, nyuciin mangkok yah? Boleh-boleh gua cuciin." Lay langsung nyuciin mangkok bekas makan mereka.

Setelah selesai Lay langsung pamit dan pulang.

"Eh gua pulang yah, daah!" Lay langsung keluar rumah Suho dan pulang.

.

.

.

"Hun, enak beud yah makanannya." Jongin makan sambil ketawa.

"Duh ni cowo charming banget." Sehun ngomong dalem hati sambil ngeliatin Jongin.

"Eh lu ngapain liatin gua?" Jongin nanya.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun megang tangan item (?) Jongin.

"Eh ini kenapa?" Jongin jelas kaget.

"Gua tau ini ga normal." Sehun ngomong.

"Gua takut lu kaget atau ga mau deket-deket gua." Sehun ngomong lagi.

"Tapi lu harus tau." Sehun ngomong lagi (ni orang ngomongnya banyak banget ya, repotin gua aja)

*authordigamparSehun*

"Gua suka sama lu."

"Hah?" Jongin kaget dengan mulut nganga.

-TBC-

_Yap TBC lagi =D _

_Ngomong ngomong, Jongin itu ga suka siapa-siapa, dia cuman suka gua doang =D *digampar masa*_

_Maaaappp banget kalo ni ff ga sesuai, tar di chap selanjutnya bakal lebih bagus. RnR please :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 5 : GALAU TIME

"Gua suka sama lu." Sehun confess ke Jongin.

Jongin masih melongo, dia berusaha mencerna omongan Sehun. *telmi amat ni orang*

"Sorry, gua ga bisa." Jongin akhirnya bikin keputusan.

"Kenapa? Apa karena gua cowo?" Sehun minta alesan ke Jongin.

"Bukan."

"Jadi apa?"

"Emmm, gua suka sama orang lain." Jongin ngaku.

"Hah? Cewe atau cowo?" Sehun bingung.

"Dia.. Cowo." Jongin narik napas dalem-dalem.

"S-s-siapa?" Sehun masih shock.

"Emm, sorry gua ga bisa kasih tau lu sekarang."

"Ya udah deh, gua terima itu. Tapi hubungan persahabatan kita ga putus kan? Hahaha." Sehun berusaha memecahkan suasana.

"Ga. Ga akan pernah putus." Jongin senyum. Walau senyumnya ga begitu manis. Sehun masih leleh liatnya.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaa! Huaaaa!" Ada ABG labil lagi nangis di rumahnya. Nangis sendiri lagi.

"Gua suka diaa, tapi sahabat gua suka duluan. Huaaaa." Maklumlah ababil zaman sekarang, galau kerjaannya.

"Kalau gua jadian sama tu cowo, sama aja gua ngekhianatin Sehun, huaaaa."

"Apa gua harus pilih Jongin, gebetan gua, atau Sehun sahabat gua, huaaaaa." Identitas ababil yg diketahui bernama Luhan itu masih nangis

Gua cuman bisa nulis #BeStrongLuhan, ga bisa ngapa"in wkwkwk

.

.

.

Keesokan harinyaaa...

Muncul suatu SMS di hp Luhan.

"Luhan, ini Jongin hehehe, hari ini gua mau ketemu sama lu di rumah lu. Jam 2 bisa kan?"

Luhan sebenernya seneng banget dapet itu SMS, tapi Luhan serba salah. Perasaan Luhan di situ, GALAU.

Akhirnya Luhan jawab itu SMS dengan air mata bercucuran dan hati yang pedih #abaikan *author kebanyakan nonton drama*

"Oke, lu boleh dateng jam 2."

.

.

.

"Teng tong.." Bel di rumah Luhan bunyi, Luhan buru-buru buka pintu dan ternyata yang dateng adalah makhluk hitam yang tak lain tak bukan adalah cowo yang bikin dia galau...

"Jongin!" Luhan nyambut tamu dengan ramah.

"Eh Luhan, kok cantik banget hari ini." Jongin langsung keluar aura gombalnya.

"Hahaha ga kok." Luhan girang dipuji, tapi yah hati Luhan nangis.

"Duduk, ntar, gua siapin minumnya dulu yah."

Luhan nyiapin minum trus ngasih ke Jongin yang lagi duduk di sofa.

"Mau ngomong apa Jong?" Luhan persiapan mental.

"Emm, denger dulu yah."

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Emm..."

"Kenapa? Cepet nih gua penasaran."

"Ahhh gimana yah.."

"Ya udah ngomong aja."

"Gua suka sama lu." Jongin blak-blakan dan frontal.

Luhan cuman senyum tipis.

"Maaf yah Jongin, gua rasa persahabatan gua lebih penting." Luhan ngomong dalem hati, ga sadar mata Luhan udah berkaca-kaca.

"Sorry, gua ga bisa." Luhan akhirnya nolak Jongin.

"Lah kenapa?" Jongin ngerasa ga pantes ditolak.

"Gua ga bisa bilang alesannya Jong, sorry." Luhan senyum.

"Emm, gapapa deh, tapi yang pasti gua bakal nunggu lu. Gua pulang yah, sorry ganggu lu." Jongin pulang.

Setelah Jongin pulang, Luhan ngunci diri di kamar dan nangis sepuasnya.

-TBC-

_Huahaha TBC, chap galau ini gua buat ditemani lagu-lagu yang mendukung, perjuangan loh bikin ini chap. Hahhh.._

_Oke oke RNR yahh, jgn bash, gua masih author baru wkwk_


	6. Chapter 6

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 6 : New Romantic Couples

Semenjak kejadian SuLay nobar Eat Bulaga, mereka keliatan dempet banget kalo lagi di sekolah.

"Suho! Temenin gua jajan dong." Lay minta Suho nemenin dia.

"Yaa!" Suho sigap nemenin Lay ke kantin sambil ngegandeng tangannya Lay.

"Eh, lu curiga ga sih kalo SuLay itu real?" Raja gosip kita Chen langsung bisik-bisik arisan sama raja infotainment kita Xiumin.

"Ya, mungkin aja atuh." Xiumin ikut-ikut.

"Emm, kita harus buntutin mereka, kalo mereka bener pacaran, harus langsung kita sebar! Ini sangat bagus buat reputasi kita sebagai raja gosip!" Otak infotainment Chen langsung kerja.

"Iya iya, trus kalo kita jual informasinya ke wartawan, bisa kaya kita!" Xiumin ngasih usul gokil yang impossible.

"Plak!" Chen gampar Xiumin.

"Bodo! Lu kira SuLay sepenting apa sampe wartawan mau beli tu info!"

"Eh iya ya." Maklum Xiumin sedikit lola.

.

.

.

Sementara ChenMin makin akrab ngegosip, dan SuLay yang makin akrab jajannya, ada 2 manusia tiang yang makin akrab juga kenistaannya.

"Heh Chanyeol! Udah lama nih lu ga ngompol." Kris nyenggol.

"Eh Kris lu ga tau apa?! Gua ini udah toilet training!" Chanyeol bangga.

"Ah toilet training aja bangga. Nah trus kalo kentut lu udah bisa dicontrol?"

"Udah atuh, kan gua udah bisa fart controlling." Chanyeol makin bangga dan orang-orang di sekitar makin natap Chanyeol idiot.

"Hahaha lu lucu yah Yeol." Kris noel pipi Chanyeol.

"Eh apa sih lu pegang-pegang." Chanyeol mencet idung Kris.

"Eh-eh liat tuh KrisYeol juga deket!" Chen sama Xiumin langsung gosip.

"Mungkin ini pasangan baru juga!" Xiumin langsung semangat.

"Berisik lu pada!" Sehun ngamuk-ngamuk GJ.

"Iya! Tau orang lagi kesel!" Jongin mendukung.

"Lagi bete nih bang! Bete!" Luhan ikut.

"Kenapa sih kalian bertiga lagi galau yah." Aura tante rempong Chen langsung keluar.

"Iya!" Mereka ber3 jawab serempak.

"Oh jangan-jangan mereka terlibat Cinta kotak lagi Chen!" Xiumin menganalisa.

"Cinta segitiga! Udah ga usah nyinggung-nyinggung gua deh! Eh tapi kayanya bener juga yah!"

"Eyy, cinta segitiga nih?" Xiumin ngeganggu.

"Berisik lu!" 3 manusia galau langsung masukin Xiumin ke tong sampah.

"Jahat lu semua!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah meja makan yang indah (?)

"Eh Lay, kata lu kalo ada 2 cowo pacaran di sekolah ini gimana?" Suho iseng-iseng nanya.

"Yah, gapapa atuh, kalo udah jodoh mo gimana lagi."

"Iya, ya. Tapi gimana kalo 2 cowo itu kita?" Suho yang suka sama Lay modus nanya-nanya kaya gitu.

"Yah udah kalo emang jodoh dan saling suka mah." Lay yang polos ga nyadar maksud si Suho.

"Trus kalo pacaran, semenya siapa?"

"Yah gua lah! Gua lebih tinggi. Eh tapi muka gua cantik, yah berarti semenya lu!"

"Kalo gitu, gua mau jadi seme lu. Lu mau ga jadi uke gua, Lay?" Suho nanya to the point setelah pertanyaan-pertanyaan modus tadi.

"Kalo jodoh, ya gua mau!" Lay masih ga nyadar.

Hening...

5 detik...

"Eh! Maksud lu itu! Ah gua baru ngerti!" Ekspresi dan warna muka Lay langsung berubah. Hahaha bilang aja lu juga suka sama si Suho, iya kan Lay?!

"Gimana? Mau ga?!"

"Karena gua rasa kita jodoh, gua mau jadi uke lu, Suho." Lay ngomong sambil nunduk gara-gara malu.

.

.

.

"Woi! SuLay pacaran! SuLay pacaran!" Chen dan Xiumin si duo gosip langsung nyebarin berita hot itu.

"Ah balek?! Wahahaha tar siapa lagi yang nyusul ya? Wkwkwk."

"Ah sial lu Chen! Xiumin! Masa berita gua pacaran langsung disebarin!" Suho sama Lay ngamuk ga jelas.

Pas suasana lagi gosip-gosipnya, Kris tiba-tiba ngajak Chanyeol ke tempat musik.

.

.

.

"Yeol, lu bisa main gitar kan?" Kris nanya.

"Bisa, bisa." Chanyeol mengiyakan.

"Coba main nih!" Kris nyodorin gitar.

Chanyeol ngambil itu gitar trus mulai mainin lagu First Love dari AfterSchool pake gitar.

"Wah lagu kesukaan gua nih!" Kris girang.

Tanpa sadar Kris ikut-ikut nyanyi ngedenger permainan gitar Chanyeol yang enak.

"Dreng." Chanyeol ngeakhirin lagu itu.

"Prok prok prok! Hebat banget lu Yeol!" Kris tepuk tangan muji Chanyeol tulus.

"Ahaha makasih Kris."

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah awkward.

"Eh kok awkward yah wkwkwk." Chanyeol coba mecahin suasana.

"Iya ya awkward hahaha." Kris ketawa garing.

Suasana hening selama 3 menit. Sampai akhirnya Kris ngomong.

"Yeol, duet kita tadi bagus yah."

"Iya ya bagus."

"Mau ga kalau kita jadi pasangan duet yang lebih romantis?" Kris nanya.

"Hah?! Maksud lu?!" Chanyeol langsung gelagapan.

"Iya, maksud gua. Lebih dari pasangan duet, hubungan yang lebih." Kris smirk.

"Hahaha gua lebih dari mau Kris." Chanyeol senyum yang menurut Kris itu sangat indah.

ChenMin seperti biasa nguntit dan langsung nyebar-nyebarin.

"Woi KrisYeol pacaran! KrisYeol pacaran!" ChenMin nyebar gosip lagi.

KrisYeol yang baru nikmatin status baru mereka langsung heboh kelabakan.

"Edan lu pasangan gosip banget!" Kris ngamuk gj.

"Huahahaha KrisYeol pacaran!" Xiumin ngeledek.

Datenglah SuLay.

"Eh kalian pacaran?" Suho nanya Kris.

"Iya, kalian?" Kris balik nanya.

"Iya, ayo kita bales dendam si duo gosip itu!" Suho langsung heboh.

"Ga usah! Ngapain bales dendam, ntar kita makin dihina lagi!" Lay ga mau ribut-ribut.

"Bukan gitu. Kita diemin aja mereka. Mereka ngehina kita, paling ntar, mereka juga jadian kok." Chanyeol memprediksi hubungan ChenMin selanjutnya.

-TBC-

_Tbc sodara-sodara! Disini chenmin ngeselin yah. Eh ga gampang tau bikin couple nya bersatu -_- gua sampe bingung mau bikin apa. Tapi akhirnya berhasil huahahaa._

_Ngmg" gw ganti bias hahaha, jadi kim jongin, makanya gw nistain. Inget quotes gw : bias diciptakan untuk dinistai. #abaikan. _

_RnR yo readers, dont bash (:_


	7. Chapter 7

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 7 : Square Love

Menurut prediksi bang Chanyeol, ChenMin bakal jadian.

"Iya ya, mereka kan deket, sama-sama raja gosip lagi, yah paling bentar lagi juga pacaran." Suho mikir.

"Heh, lagi gosipin kita yah?" Chen dateng sama Xiumin.

"Kalo iya kenapa?" Kris udah nunjukin muka mau nerkam Chen.

"Sabar beb. Sabar, tunggu sampe prediksi gua tercapai." Chanyeol nenangin.

"Makasih. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil gua beb, getek tau ga?" Kris protes ke pacar barunya.

"Lu pikir beb itu panggilan sayang? Beb itu maksudnya bebek Kris." Chanyeol kesel gara-gara Kris kegeeran.

"Biasa atuh bang!" Kris ngejitak Chanyeol sang pacar.

"Iya-iya, ampun deh."

.

.

.

Sementara itu Jongin, Sehun, sama Luhan si trio galau yang terlibat triangle love lagi cengo-cengo di dalem kelas.

"Sendiri, sendiri ku diam, diam dan merenung." Luhan nyanyi dengan suaranya yang standar sambil duduk di pojokan kaya TKW abis disiksa.

"Andai lu milik gua." Sehun merenung di pojokan satunya lagi dengan muka yang tak layak pakai (?).

"Huaaaaa! Huaaaa!" Jongin paling heboh. Dia nangis sekuat tenaga sambil merosot di pintu kaya adegan-adegan sinetron kalo galau.

"Duak!" Kyungsoo buka pintu yang dibaliknya ada Jongin lagi galau. Pastilah si Jongin itu kelontar.

"Huaaaaaa! Kasian banget nasib Jongin mamahhh! Udah ditolak, dilempar lagi!" Jongin nangis makin menjadi-jadi.

"Maapin gua Jong!" Kyungsoo yang polos minta maap ke Jongin.

"Maap-maap! Liat keadaan gua! Sakit tau ga! Gara-gara lu!" Jongin ngamuk-ngamuk geje.

"Tuak!" Kyungsoo nakol (?) Jongin.

"Aneh! Orang udah minta maap, malah dimarahin, suruh siapa galau?!" Kyungsoo ngeleos gitu aja.

"Huaaaaa!" Jongin nangis makin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

Pas lagi pelajaran fisikanya Bu Taeyeon, semua anak di kelas ngerasa happy. Soalnya Bu Taeyeon yang biasanya galak, hari ini dia baiiiiik banget dan malah curcol, bukannya ngajar.

"Ihh, Ibu seneng banget hari ini loh!"

"Kenapa Bu?" Tao mancing-mancing. Murid di kelas semuanya maksa Bu Taeyeon buat curcol karena itu akan mempersingkat waktu fisika.

"Ibu hari ini ditembak sama cowo ganteng namanya Leeteuk lohhh." Bu Taeyeon curcol.

"Blablabla..." Bu Taeyeon curcol mulu.

Tanpa sadar tatapan Baekhyun mulai ke arah lain.

Dia natap seorang cowo, bukannya cewe.

"Emm, ni anak lucu juga ya. Manis, bersih, polos, lucu, beda banget sama anak-anak ababil itu." Baekhyun dalem hati muji cowo yang dia liatin.

"Kira-kira dia udah taken belum yah?" Baekhyun ngelamun.

"Ehh! Kok gua mikir yang aneh-aneh sih! Sadar Baek! Lu ga boleh suka cowo!" Baekhyun berusaha sadar.

Tapi ga sampe berapa detik, dia melanjutkan kegiatan ngelamunnya.

"Hahaha, tu anak matanya lucu banget."

"Baek! Lu ga boleh suka sama dia!"

1 detik kemudian..

"Baek! Lu itu suka sama dia! Jangan boongin perasaan lu! Buktinya dari tadi lu ngeliatin dia!" Baekhyun bergumul (?) dalem hati.

"Oke, malem ini gua harus pastiin perasaan gua."

.

.

.

Teng! Waktunya pulang.

SuLay dan KrisYeol jalan bareng, karena mereka udah official jadi couple. Jongin, Sehun, sama Luhan jalan sendiri-sendiri, mereka anak forever alone. Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kyungsoo juga jalan sendiri. ChenMin juga jalan barengan buat gosip.

"Eh Xiumin, temenin gua ke Circle K bentar."

"Oke, mau ngapain lu?"

"Numpang pipis, hehehehe."

Sampelah 2 manusia infotainment ini di CK.

"Tunggu disini, gua mau pipis."

3 menit kemudian...

Chen keluar dari peradabannya.

"Chen! Lu kok lama banget?!" Xiumin protes.

"Hehehe, maklum lah nyaman banget di dalem."

"Trus kita keluar gitu aja, tanpa beli apa-apa?" Xiumin protes, lagi.

"Ya iyalah, duit gua tekor, mau beli apa?"

"Gila lu teh, maluin pisan." Xiumin malu jalan bareng Chen.

"Ngomong-ngomong yah." Chen mulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita kan udah ngebuntutin banyak couple nih.." Chen lanjut.

"Iya, terus."

"Terus kita juga udah kompak nyebarin gosip."

"Terus?"

"Eh! Daritadi terus-terus aja. Lu ini tukang parkir yah?! Tanggepinnya lebih bagus lagi atuh!" Chen protes.

"Terus harus gua jawab apa?" Xiumin telmi banget.

"Udah deh gajadi." Chen pundung.

"Eh bener nih mau ngomong apa?!"

"Iya, iya. Kita udah kompak seminggu ini."

"Iya." Xiumin mulai bisa ngebaca gelagat Chen.

"Mau ga kalau lu jadi milik gua? Officially."

"Jadi milik lu?"

"Iya, Xiumin, gua merhatiin lu sejak lama. Gua falling in love sama lu tau ga? Lu itu satu-satunya cowo yang nyambung ngegosip sama gua. Xiumin, apa lu mau jadi partner gosip gua?" Chen nembak.

"Ga." Xiumin senyum-senyum.

"Maksud lu ga?!" Chen kaget ditolak.

"Gua ga mau jadi partner gosip lu. Gua maunya jadi partner infotainment lu. Hahaha." Xiumin ketawa.

"Saranghaeyo." Chen ketawa bahagia.

-tbc-

_TBC -_-_

_Aduh gua bingung banget da bikin ni ff. Banyak banget couple yang terjadi : KrisYeol, ChanBaek, BaekSoo, BaekTao, KaiSoo, KaiHun, KaiHan, HunHan, SuLay, ChenMin, dll._

_Tapi tenang aja bagi yang gasuka unofficial pairing, endingnya bakal official pairing kok. Hehehe._

_RnR please (: _


	8. Chapter 8

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 8 : 3 manusia polos dan 3 manusia galau

Baekhyun lagi showeran di kamar mandinya. Dia lagi mikirin perasaan dia sebenernya ke cowo yang dia liatin tadi. Cowo tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Iyalah, Baek tertarik sama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu masih polos, bersih (?), ga kaya Chanyeol musuhnya itu.

Setelah showeran Baekhyun naik ke ranjangnya dan tidur. Matanya udah 5 watt, ga kuat. Dia memutuskan untuk nentuin perasaannya besok pagi.

.

.

.

"Baek, gua mau jadi pacar lu. Gua suka sama lu."

"Beneran? Aaa, akhirnya lu suka sama gua, Kyungsoo."

Akhirnya BaekSoo menjadi pasangan kekasih yang romantis dan saling mencintai #hoeek

"Baekhyun! Bangun lo!" Mama Baekhyun secara anarkis nendang Baekhyun sampe jatoh.

"Iya, iya." Baekhyun lagi mimpi indah dibangunin kaya gitu jelas kesel. Tapi dia ga berani ngelawan, wkkwkw.

Dia cuman bisa mandi dan sikat gigi setelah itu pergi ke sekolah. Puas lu Baek wkwk #jahat.

.

.

.

Di sekolah yang masih sepi, Baekhyun merenung di pojokan.

"Mungkin mimpi kemaren itu petunjuk kalo gua memang suka sama Kyungsoo." Baekhyun merenungkan mimpi super indahnya itu.

"Ah iya, gua harus nembak itu cowo sebelum ada cewe atau cowo yang ngedapetin dia."

FYI, Baekhyun ini orangnya cepet jatuh cinta cuman gara-gara mimpi. Yap, gua pun begitu, suka sama si chanyeol gara-gara mimpi haaaah. #curcol.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok manusia sangar yang berkaki SNSD bernama Tao.

"Eh Baek, tumben lu udah dateng." Tao nyapa Baek yang merupakan satu-satunya murid yang udah datang.

"Iya nih, dipaksa mama gua buat dateng pagian."

"Ooh, gituu." Tao manggut-manggut.

Trus si Tao ngajak ngobrol Baekhyun secara lebih akrab.

Flashback dulu deh yah...

"Huaahahaha Chanyeol! Lu ngompol lagi!" Jongin keketawaan liat Yeol ngompol.

"Ih jorok banget deh ni cowo!" Baekhyun buru-buru manggil cleaning service. Mukannya keliatan ga tahan banget sama pulau ompol karya Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, tu cowo imut banget sih. Ngeliat ompol aja sampe kaya mau pingsan." Tao diem-diem ngamatin Baekhyun yang memang imut.

"Hahaha andai tu cowo jadian sama gua." Tao mulai mikir aneh-aneh.

"Gua adalah pecinta kebersihan. Jadi gua ga tahan sama kejorokan lu Yeol." Baekhyun ngamuk-ngamuk gj.

"Hahaha lucu banget da ni cowo. Wkkw. Cantik lagi. Heheha." Tao senyum-senyum liat ekspresi-ekspresi Baekhyun.

-flasback selesai-

Pas Tao sama Baek lagi ngobrol, datanglah Kyungsoo yang merupakan pujaan hati Baekhyun.

"Eh Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun langsung ninggalin Tao buat PDKT sama Kyungsoo.

"Eh sialan gua ditinggalin gitu aja." Tao kesel karena dicuekin Baekhyun yang langsung akrab sama Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, iya deh geleh ya sama Chanyeol, jorok gitu." Kyungsoo ikut nanggepin gosipannya Baekhyun.

"Eh mereka malah ketawa akrab lagi. Ihh! Mungkin ga sih kalo Baekhyun suka sama Kyungsoo. Abis keliatan banget ngemodusnya. Sial. Kyungsoo ga boleh jadi milik Baekhyun." Tao ngomong sinis dalem hati kaya pemeran antagonis di sinetron-sinetron.

"Awas aja lu Fit." Mischa natap sinis ke Fitri.

Eh, kenapa ini jadi Cinta Fitri yah? Cinta Fitri udah tamat woy! Tamat!

.

.

.

Pas waktu istirahat, Sehun mulai ngedeketin Luhan, best friendnya. Dia mau curhat.

"Luhan." Sehun mulai curhatannya.

"Iya kenapa?"

"Gua mau curhat, gua ga tahan gini terus."

"Iya sok curhat, gua juga mau curhat."

"Gini, lu tau kan kalo gua suka Jongin."

"Iya gua tau." Setelah denger kata Jongin, Luhan mulai netesin air mata.

"Kenapa lu nangis Luhan?"

"Ga, gapapa, lanjut curhatannya." Luhan berusaha nahan nangis.

"Dia nolak gua, Luhan."

"Alesannya apa?" Luhan nanya walau dia udah tau alesannya. Luhan makin nahan nangis.

"Dia suka cowo lain. Apa lu tau cowo itu?" Sehun nanya.

"Gua tau..."

"Hah? Beneran? Kasih tau gua dong."

"Gua takutnya lu ngebantai orang itu."

"Ga, ga akan gua bantai."

"Bener? Gua juga tau kok, kalo cowo itu nolak Jongin." Luhan ngebuka rahasianya dikit-dikit walau sambil nangis yang dia tahan dengan ketawa.

"Nolak? Kenapa dia nolak?" Sehun makin bingung kenapa Luhan tau banyak.

"Dia sebenernya suka Jongin, tapi karena sahabatnya juga suka Jongin, dia rela nolak demi persahabatannya." Luhan ngejelasin.

"Siapa sih?!" Sehun makin penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Luhan nangis makin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun meluk Luhan buat nenangin Luhan, dan Luhan nangis di pundak Sehun.

Luhan ngelepasin pelukan Sehun.

"Orang itu.. Gua, Hun. Gua!" Luhan ngomong sambil nangis.

"Lu?" Sehun kaget. Saat itu dia ngerasa sayang banget sama Luhan, dia ga nyangka kalo ada sahabat sampe segitunya.

Sehun langsung meluk Luhan lagi.

.

.

.

"Tao! Sini-sini." Baekhyun manggil Tao.

"Iya ada apa?" Tao seneng dipanggil sama gebetannya.

"Gua mau cerita nih."

"Boleh-boleh, cerita aja." Tao makin girang.

"Gua lagi suka seseorang nih." Baek curhat.

"Asik siapa nih?" Tao berusaha keliatan biasa aja walau penasaran.

"Jangan bocor yah."

"Iya gua ga akan bocor." Tao janji.

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun ngebisikin Tao.

Setelah denger kata Kyungsoo, Tao langsung lari ke wc.

.

.

.

"Eh Yeol! Prediksi lu bener loh!" Suho sama Lay nyamperin Chanyeol yang lagi barengan sama Kris.

"Kenapa? ChenMin jadian?" Chanyeol girang dengernya.

"Iya! Tadi gua paksa si Chen buat ngaku. Hahaha!" Suho ketawa.

"Asiiiik!" Chanyeol langsung loncat-loncat lebih-lebih dari Dora berhasil.

"Akhirnya gua bisa balik ngeledek mereka. Hahaha!" Kris ikut-ikut.

.

.

.

"Eh Xiumin!" Chen kali ini manggil Xiumin. 2 manusia ga tau malu ini memang udah ga ragu-ragu nunjukin kalo mereka pacaran.

"Iya kenapa?"

"Hari ini Tao sama Baekhyun deket banget loh!"

"Ihh! Tadi gua liat Sehun meluk Luhan, tapi mereka kaya lagi nangis-nangis gitu."

"Ih dengerin yah! Tadi kan Baekhyun curhat-curhat gitu ke Tao, tiba-tiba Tao kabur ke wc. Gua ngeliat si Tao nangis-nangis gitu."

"Ih hari ini banyak orang nangis yah!" Xiumin komentar.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, gua mau ngomong something, hehehe." Baekhyun mempersiapkan hati yang suci. #plak! Lu kira ini mau puasa apa?!

"Iya ngomong aja." Kyungsoo langsung konsen sama Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, lu lucu banget yah." Baekhyun ketawa liat mata Kyungsoo yang unyu.

"Hahaha biasa aja tuh." Kyungsoo yang polos ga bisa memahami suasana dan gelagat Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, eh gua suka sama lu, mau jadi pacar gua ga?" Baekhyun langsung to the point karena dia tau kalo Kyungsoo itu polos.

"Hahahaha, ga deh." Kyungsoo juga nolak dengan to the point.

"Kenapa?!" Baekhyun kaget karena ditolak dengan frontal.

"Karena gua ga suka sama lu. Eh gua pulang dulu yah, gua udah ditunggu mama nih. Bye!"

Baekhyun lari ke wc, nangis. Wkwkw

ChenMin ngeliatin gitu aja sambil gosip.

"Tuh, Baekhyun juga nangis, heran hari ini banyak banget yang nangis. Sehun, Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun." Xiumin mulai gosip.

"Kalo hari ini banyak yang nangis, mungkin besok lusa juga banyak yang nangis kali ya. Hahahaha." Chen nanggepin pacarnya.

-TBC-

_Yahh tbc. Hehehehe. Less humor yah, hehehe, gua bikin romance susah payah tau ga. Akhirnya berkat ngedengerin Baby Don't Cry, ni chap selesai wkwkw._

_RnR please. Hehehe :D _


	9. Chapter 9

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 9 : ada yang pdkt, ada yang putus.

Luhan sama Sehun jadi makin deket gara-gara curhatannya. Sehun jadi sayang banget sama Luhan gara-gara pengorbanannya.

"Luhan, hari ini gua mau nraktir lu makan steak di Pepper Lunch. Mau ga?"

"Mau-mau, hahaha, lumayan tuh, enak makanannya." Luhan nerima permintaan Sehun.

"Cieh, jadi kalian pasangan baru nih." Chen sama Xiumin si duo gosip langsung deketin mereka.

"Ya engga lah! Awas lu pada! Kepo banget lagi jadi orang." Sehun kesel ditanya sama duo gosip.

"Maap deh maap!" Xiumin minta maap.

"Iya nih, lu ngeledekin semua couple, lu sendiri jadian sama Xiumin! Iya kan Chen?!" Luhan yang kali ini menatap Chen horror bikin Chen nginyem.

.

.

.

"Huaaaa! Huaaaa! Jongin belum bisa move on mamaaaaah!" Jongin masih bergalau-galau ria sementara Sehun sama Luhan udah ga galau lagi.

"Huaaaaaa! Baekhyun ditolaaaaaaaak!" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan jadi ababil galau.

"Huaaaa! Tao CBST! Tao sediiiiihhhhhh! Tao galaaaaaauuu!" Tao juga ikut-ikutan.

"Hahahahaha! Jadi sekarang kalian bertiga jadi ababil galau!" Chanyeol nyamperin terus ngeledek-ledek 3 manusia galau.

"Ngapain kalian galau? Hahaha liat gua sama Chanyeol aja udah jadian." Kris ikut ngeledek sambil ngerangkul Chanyeol.

"Berisik amat lu pasangan tiang. Kalo kita galau emang ga boleh hah?! Emang ada yang larang gitu?! Terus masalah buat kalian, buat keluarga kalian, buat Mamah Dedeh, buat Aria Wiguna, buat Eyang Subur, gitu?!" Baekhyun yang lagi galau langsung ceramah panjang lebar tinggi (?).

"Iya tah! Emang kalian pacaran bangga gitu? Nista aja bangga!" Jongin marah-marah geje.

"Kalian mau diwushu sama gua?" Tao ikut ngamuk.

"Ga deh ga, byee!" Kris begitu denger kata wushu langsung kabur dengan ngajak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Yeol, hari ini mau jalan ga?" Kris ngajak.

"Boleh, boleh, mau kemana?" Chanyeol nanya.

"Emm, ke Burger King aja, mau ga?"

"Boleh, boleh, gua juga memang lagi pengen burger."

.

.

.

"Halo, Luhan, lu udah ada di mana?" Sehun yang udah duduk di Pepper Lunch nelpon Luhan.

"Halo Hun, gua tinggal bentar lagi nyampe."

"Oke, oke gua tunggu."

1 menit...

"Hai Sehun!" Luhan yang udah nemuin Sehun langsung nyapa best friendnya itu.

"Eh Luhan!" Sehun balik nyapa.

Sehun sedikit terpesona ngeliat Luhan. Menurut Sehun, hari ini Luhan keliatan cantikkkk banget.

"Lu pesen apa Hun?"

"Eng, gua pesen ini aja deh." Sehun nunjuk makanan yang ada di menu.

"Gua juga pesen ini aja deh."

.

.

.

"Yeol, lu di mana sih?!" Kris udah ngamuk di telpon gara-gara Chanyeol telat 1 jam dari waktu yang ditentuin.

"Sabar atuh! Ga usah ngamuk-ngamuk! Macet nih di jalan!" Chanyeol balik marah.

"Eh kok lu ikutan marah sih?! Lu yang salah, kenapa lu ikutan marah?"

"Ga tuh, gua ga marah!" Chanyeol ga kalah sewot.

"Udah bilang aja lu ga niat dateng iya kan? Lu udah ga mau ketemu gua lagi iya kan?"

"Kalo itu mau lu, ya udah gua pulang lagi aja."

"Oke, kita putus." Kris mutusin Chanyeol lewat telepon.

-TBC-

_Huaaa TBC :'(_

_Sperti biasa, chap yang butuh perjuangan, hehehe. RnR please (:_


	10. Chapter 10

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 10 : Move On dan Balas Dendam

"Luhan, lu mau pulang sekarang?" Sehun yang udah selesai makan ngajak Luhan pulang.

"Iya, gua mau pulang sekarang." Luhan juga udah selesai makan.

"Gua anterin yah."

"Eh ga usah, gua bisa pulang sendiri naik angkot."

"Jangan, udah gua anterin aja. Ga aman naik angkot malem-malem."

"Bener nih ga ngerepotin?"

"Ya engga lah." Sehun senyum.

"Ayo." Luhan sama Sehun keluar dari Pepper Lunch menuju ke mobil mewah Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun ngerangkul Luhan.

"Gua boleh ditolak sama Jongin, tapi gua masih punya sahabat sebaik lu." Sehun ngomong kaya gitu.

"Eh, iya iya, hehehe." Luhan gelagapan dirangkul Sehun.

"Eh ini mobil lu?" Luhan yang udah ada di depan mobil Sehun kaget sendiri. Iyalah mobil Sehun kan mewah gitu.

"Iya." Kata Sehun sambil ngebukain pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kris itu sialan! Masa gara-gara gua telat aja gua diamuk gitu? Ga sopan lagi mutusin orang di telepon!" Chanyeol marah-marah sendiri di rumah.

"Liat aja lu ya Kris, gua ga akan maafin lu selamanya."

Tiba-tiba datenglah noonanya Chanyeol.

"Yakin lu? Bakal musuhin mantan lu itu selamanya?" Noona Chanyeol nanya.

"Selama lamanya." Chanyeol negasin.

"Selama lama lamanya?"

"Selama lama lama lamanya."

"Selama lama lama lama lamanya?"

"Selama lama lama lama lama lama lamanya."

"Selama lama lama lama lama lama lama lamanya?"

" Selama lama lama lama lama lama lama lama lamanya! Udah ah cape ngomong sama lu noona. Gua serasa ngobrol sama Patrick."

"Hehehe, baru diputusin langsung ngamuk seharian."

"Ya gimana ga kesel atuh. Dia mutusin gua tanpa alesan yang jelas, ga sopan lagi."

Noonanya Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Eh Yeol, ngomong-ngomong dia populer ga?"

"Populer banget deh, soalnya dia itu ditaksir banyak orang."

"Kaya ga?"

"Uhh tajir banget, makanya sombong tuh itu anak."

"Menurut pengalaman noona yah, biasanya orang kaya gitu bakal nyari cowo lain buat dipacarin, karena dia takut popularitasnya turun, ya sekalian buat sarana move on juga." Sang noona jelasin panjang lebar.

"Iya ya. Ah biarin lah lagian dia bukan siapa siapa lagi."

"Trus-trus dia bakal manas-manasin lu karena dia punya cowo baru."

"Ah tenang aja Noona! Gua ga akan panas cuman gara-gara dia doang."

"Ya udah, Noona mah cuman ngasih saran doang berdasarkan pengalaman noona."

.

.

.

"Luhan, udah nyampe nih."

"Eh udah nyampe yah." Luhan turun dari mobil.

"Makasih yah Hun!" Luhan pamit.

"Eh Luhan tunggu bentar!" Sehun ikut turun dari mobil.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Luhan berhenti jalan masuk ke rumah.

"Makasih yah sekali lagi udah jadi best friend gua." Sehun meluk Luhan.

"Hahaha iya sama-sama. Gua harusnya yang bilang makasih Hun."

Luhan lepasin pelukan Sehun.

"Udah yah, gua pulang dulu, bye!"

.

.

.

Besok hari di sekolah..

"Eh kenapa kalian ga deket-deket lagi? Putus yah?" Tao nanya ke Kris yang lagi ga ngomong sama Chanyeol.

"Iya! Gua putus sama itu manusia tiang! Dia itu udah ga niat jalan bareng gua!"

"Eh Kris, sorry yah. Lu juga kan tiang, kenapa lu hina Chanyeol tiang."

"Eh, iya yah. Ya deh gua ganti, gua putus sama itu raja ngompol!"

"Ih lu tau ga Kris? Gua ditolak Baekhyun. Ih kesel tau ga yah. Rasanya gua itu pengen macarin 1 orang di kelas buat nunjukin kalo gua ga pantes dia tolak!"

"Iya! Gua juga pengen rasanya nunjukin ke Chanyeol kalo gua itu bisa idup tanpa si manusia jorok itu!"

Tiba-tiba Tao natap Kris horror.

"Kenapa lu natap gua kaya gitu?" Kris takut sendiri

"Gini deh ya, lu sama gua punya perasaan yang sama sekarang. Gimana kalo kita pura-pura pacaran aja? Jadi gua bisa bales dendam ke Baek, lu bisa bales dendam ke Yeol."

"Eh iya juga yah." Kris manggut-manggut.

"Jadi mulai sekarang lu resmi jadi 'cowo' gua."

"Tapi pura-pura kan?"

"Iya lah pura-pura. Siapa juga yang mau beneran sama lu?" Tao kesel ditanya gitu.

.

.

.

"Ciehh! Jadi kalian berdua pacaran nih. Kris lu playboy amat! Baru aja putus sama Yeol, sekarang sama Tao!" Chen sang raja gosip mulai deketin KrisTao.

"Iyalah, kita itu harus cepet move on!" Kata Kris sambil ngerangkul Tao.

"Terus, Tao lu kan baru ditolak Baek. Kenapa lu sekarang jadian sama Kris?" Xiumin ikut-ikut.

"Sesuai kata Kris, kita harus move on. Hahaha." Tao ikut-ikut mau manas-manasin Baekhyun.

"Eh, Baek, si Tao kayanya mau manasin lu deh." Chanyeol ngedeketin Baekhyun.

"Iya, gua tau, si Kris juga mau manasin lu, iya kan?"

"Iya, berarti bener kata noona gua."

"Lu panas ga kira-kira Yeol?"

"Ga lah, ngapain panas gara-gara gitu doang, emang dia siapa gua?"

"Iya sih, eh ngomong-ngomong lu masih jorok ga sih?"

"Udah ga sih ya, gua udah bisa control kentut dan ompol gua. Gimana? Udah bisa move on dari si Kyungsoo?"

"Belum sepenuhnya sih, tapi ya mau gimana lagi, dia jelas-jelas ga suka sama gua." Baekhyun curhat.

"Kalo kata gua yah, lebih baik lu nyari cowo ato cewe lain buat lu kejar, daripada lu fokus sama Kyungsoo dan ga bisa move on."

"Iya ya, bener juga lu Yeol! Hahaha tumben lu pinter!"

"Ye, gua mah emang pinter kali."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, gua mau baikan sama lu deh Yeol, hahaha, lu ga seburuk yang gua kira."

"Kan udah gua bilang juga, gua tuh seseorang yang baik hahaha."

.

.

.

"Huaaaaaa! Jongin masih ga bisa move on!" Sang hitam Kim Jongin masih nangis-nangis geje di kelas.

"Lay, lu mau nyobain mie gua ga?" Suho lagi pacaran di sekitar manusia galau itu.

"Boleh, suapin dong, hehehe." Lay ikut-ikut.

"Aaaa." Suho nyuapin Lay.

"Heh! Jangan pacaran di depan gua! Dasar lovey dovey!" Jongin ngegebrak meja di depan SuLay.

"Ih aneh, galau boleh, tapi jangan ganggu orang pacaran."

"Pergi lu pendek!" Jongin ngusir Suho sama Lay.

"Ya udah kita pergi, hayu Lay!" Suho narik Lay kabur.

"Sana lu pergi jauh-jauh! Huaaaaaaa! Jongin galauuu!" Jongin ngelanjutin kegiatan menggalaunya.

"Everyday i'm galauing!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo muncul buat ngeganggu Jongin sambil nyanyi party rock anthem dan shuffling.

"Berisik lu Morgan! Pergi jauh sana, ganggu orang galau aja! Tunggu sampe lu ngerasain yang namanya galau!"

"Huahahahaha orang galau ngamuk sendiri!" Kyungsoo ketawa sambil guling-guling.

.

.

.

"Eh Baekhyun, lu kesel ga liat si Kris sama si Tao?" Chanyeol masih ngobrol sama Baekhyun.

"Kesel gara-gara mereka 'pacaran' sih engga, tapi yah gua kesel aja tujuan mereka mau manas-manasin kita."

"Iya sih gua juga kesel. Rasanya gua pengen nakol mereka."

"Kalo mereka manas-manasin kita, kita juga harus manas-manasin mereka Yeol!" Baekhyun gebrak meja.

"Selow atuh bro! Eh tunggu-tunggu, maksud lu? Kita pura-pura pacaran juga?"

-TBC-

_Haaah gila makin lama gua makin bingung ngelanjutin ni ff aaaa! Ih gua bikin ni ff susah-susah, jadi jangan dibash ya #apa hubungannya? _

_RnR yah readers hehehe :D *nyengir kuda*_


	11. Chapter 11

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 11 : ChanBaek dan KrisTao, pasangan balas dendam.

"Iya, itu maksud gua Yeol." Baekhyun ngejelasin.

"Ooh, oke. Gua ngerti gua ngerti." Chanyeol manggut-manggut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yeol, gua geleh liat rambut keriting lu, cukur sana! Kan lu udah jadi 'pacar' gua, ya gua malu lah."

"Iya deh iya deh. Tapi nanti malem aja deh ya."

"Iya bawel lu." Baekhyun nyubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Ngapain lu nyubit gua?" Chanyeol megangin pipinya.

"Ssst, ChenMin dateng, kita harus keliatan mesra di depan mereka."

"Ooh jadi sekarang Chanyeol sama Baekhyun nih hahaha." Xiumin mulai ngegosip.

"Kalo gua pacaran sama dia terus masalah buat lu gitu?" Baekhyun senewen.

"Eh selow atuh bang! Aneh ya, hari ini semua orang senewen." Chen ikut ngamuk.

"Eh lu muka kotak sini lu, gua asah muka lu supaya lebih kotak, mau?" Chanyeol ngancem.

"Ga deh, mending kita kabur, ayo Xiumin." Chen kabur ngajak Xiumin.

.

.

.

"Eh Kyungsoo, lu tau ga, semua orang di sini udah punya pasangan." Chen sama Xiumin ngedeketin Kyungsoo.

"Maksud lu?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Iya, kan gua sama Chen, Suho sama Lay, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, Kris sama Tao, Sehun sama Luhan belum sih, cuman mereka lagi keliatan deket. Nah lu? Lu kerjaannya cuman ngeganggu si Jongin yang lagi galau." Xiumin ngejelasin.

"Eh iya ya." Kyungsoo mulai nyadar.

"Nah kalo lu ga laku gimana?" Chen manas-manasin.

"Aduh gimana atuh? Huaaaaa mamaaa! Kyungsoo ga laku!" Kyungsoo mulai bergabung sama Jongin ikut-ikutan galau.

"Aaaaaaa! Kyungsoo ga laku mamaaaaa!" Kyungsoo nangis di pojokan bareng Jongin si makhluk galau.

.

.

.

"Luhan." Sehun mulai obrolan dia sama Luhan. Mereka selalu deket-deket kalo lagi istirahat.

"Kenapa?" Luhan yang lagi nunduk makan baso langsung nengadah begitu dipanggil Sehun.

"Menurut gua lu ga cocok jadi cowo." Sehun ketawa geje tiba-tiba.

"Maksud lu?!" Luhan gebrak meja sampe berdiri dan kuah basonya tumpah.

"Maap-maap." Sehun langsung mengkeret.

"Lu kira gua itu orang yang suka nongkrong di taman lawang gitu? Lu kira gua itu pemain sinetron Panggil aku puspa gitu? Hah?" Luhan langsung ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Bukan itu maksud gua. Maksud gua itu, lu teh cantik banget gitu. Ampun Luhaaaan!" Sehun takut liat Luhan ngamuk.

"Maksud lu?" Luhan langsung jinak (?) terus duduk.

"Maksud gua, lu itu cantik, Luhan, ngerti cantik ga?"

"Oh iya heheheh, makasih ya."

.

.

.

"Huaaaaa! Jongin sedih maamaaaaa!" Jongin manusia galau masih nangis dipojokan.

"Kyungsoo galau! Kyungsoo ga lakuuu!" Kyungsoo ikut galau.

"Saat air mataku mengalir. Aku tak membutuhkan selembar tissue." Luhan nyanyiin salah satu lagunya Boys Who Cry versi Squidward.

"Aku butuh 4 lembar! 4 lembar!" Sehun nyaut sambil goyang itik.

"Sana lu kampret! Tau orang galau malah nyanyi kaya gini coba!" Jongin ngelempar penghapus ke arah Sehun sama Luhan.

"Iya, iya nyante atuh bang!" Luhan kabur sambil narik Sehun.

"Saat air mataku mengalir.." Lay yang ada di deket mereka ikut nyanyi.

"Lu juga! Mau bikin orang tambah galau apa?!" Jongin ngelempar Lay pake penggaris.

"Iya! Iya! Gua pergi!" Lay ikut kabur.

"Saat air mataku mengalir." Kyungsoo ikut nyanyiin lagu galau itu sambil nangis.

"Aku tak membutuhkan selembar tissue." Tanpa sadar Jongin ikut nyanyi.

"Aku butuh 4 lembar! 4 lembar!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar ikut goyang itik.

Tanpa sadar Jongin sama Kyungsoo udah geol-geol ngelilingin kelas.

"Cieeeh! Jadi udah ga galau nih!" Chen ngeledek.

"Apa lu Spongebob!" Kyungsoo ngelempar Chen pake botol (?) Sambil ngelanjutin goyang itik.

"Seneng yah Lay punya temen-temen kaya gini." Suho yang lagi makan sama Lay di pojok komentar.

"Heeh. Kita semua udah ga ada yang galau, ga ada lagi yang berantem."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, gimana yah." Chanyeol lagi uring-uringan sendiri.

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan uring-uringan.

"Gua ngerasa kita harus damai sama KrisTao."

"Iya ya. Tapi kan kita musuhan juga baru sehari Yeol."

"Iya, walau gua udah ga suka sama Kris, gua tetep ngerasa harus baikan sama dia."

"Iya, hati gua juga ga tenang."

"Hari ini kita harus ngomong Baek."

"Ngomong kalo kita mau damai sama mereka."

"Iya."

-TBC-

_Wauuu tbc lagiii. Ah bingung ini cara nyelesain masalahnya. Ada saran? RnR please :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 12 : KaiSoo berhenti galau, ChanBaek dan KrisTao baikan.

"Huhh. Cape gua Jong." Kyungsoo kecapean sendiri setelah ngelilingin kelas bareng Jongin.

"Iya gua juga cape." Jongin ngos-ngosan sendiri.

"Tapi seengganya. Kita udah ga galau lagi iya kan." Kyungsoo ngomong sambil napas secara aneh.

"Iya, siapa yang butuh Xi Luhan hah?"

"Betul, siapa juga yang butuh seorang pacar."

"Yap, Chen, sekarang mereka udah berenti galau." Xiumin the updater ngedatengin mereka.

"Eh Xiu, gua mau pasang hashtag #KaiSooUdahKuat. Bantuin gua yah." Chen ikut-ikut. Sumpah ni couple ChenMin pengen gua tabok ngeselin banget.

Chen : yah ini kan tuntutan skenario lu!

Kai : jangan marahin author bebeb gua!

*Readers hajar author*

#skip

.

.

.

"Woy liat tweetsnya si Chen sama Xiumin." Kris lagi liatin hpnya di pojokan bareng 'cowo'nya Tao

"Iya nih. #KaiSooUdahKuat kan? Bisa strong juga tuh mereka." Tao ikut melototin hp.

"Woy Kris, Tao, gua perlu ngomong sama lu." Chanyeol deketin Kris sama Tao.

"Gua juga harus ngomong." Baekhyun yang lagi barengan sama Chanyeol duduk di deket KrisTao.

"Mau ngomong apa?" Kris rada ketus ngadepin ChanBaek.

Sedangkan Tao cuman diem dengan tatapan terkam-Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

"Gini, lu ga usah pura-pura pacaran sama Tao deh Kris." Baekhyun memulai 'forum' mereka.

"Kalo gua pura-pura terus kenapa? Kaya lu ga pura-pura aja." Kris masih ketus.

"Gua mau baikan sama kalian. Heh, gua udah bosen sama kita yang berantem dan saling bales dendam." Chanyeol yang kali ini angkat kaki, eh salah, angkat bicara.

"Lu bener-bener tulus mau baikan? Trus kalo ChenMin tau kita pura-pura?" Tao keliatan mulai luluh.

"Kita ga perlu berhenti pura-pura, kita cuman perlu baikan." Chanyeol nawarin solusi.

"Kalo itu mau lu gua setuju Yeol. Gua cape berantem, sementara masalah temen-temen yang lain udah selesai." Kris akhirnya luluh. Wow seorang Kris akhirnya luluh.

"Jadi kita berempat baikan?" Baekhyun bikin kesimpulan.

"Yap, kita baikan." Tao ngangguk-ngangguk

"Yey! Kita baikan!" Kris yang biasanya keliatan cool dan jaga wibawa sekarang loncat kegirangan melebihi dora berhasil.

"Waaah! Jadi kalian baikan sekarang?!" Chen dan Xiumin the gossiper langsung update.

"Ayo Xiu kita tulis #ChanBaekKrisTaoBaikan!"

"Ayo, ayo."

Sedangkan itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, dan Tao udah keliatan bahagia sebagai 4 orang sahabat.

.

.

.

"Gile bener hari ini. Jongin sama Kyungsoo berenti galau, ChanBaek sama KrisTao baikan. Sumpah hari ini bener-bener hari baik." Suho liat tweetsnya ChenMin barengan sama Lay, Sehun, dan Luhan.

"Iya yah, geng kita akhirnya tentram lagi." Lay yang cinta kedamaian comment. *hoeek* *muntah*

"Gimana kalo hal baik juga terjadi sama kita hari ini Hun?" Luhan tiba-tiba ngomong.

"Amin." Sehun ngaminin.

"Eh lu hari ini mau ke rumah gua ga? Di rumah lagi ga ada orang nih." Sehun nawarin sesuatu ke Luhan.

"Boleh, boleh. Pulang sekolah langsung boleh?"

"Boleh lah."

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah. Luhan dateng ke rumahnya Sehun. Dia seneng banget diundang ke rumahnya Sehun. Yah maklum. Setelah dia berkorban untuk Sehun dan move on dari Jongin, dia ngerasa kalo cintanya Luhan itu memang buat Sehun *jiaahh*

Tapi Luhan ga berani ngomong. Karena dia rasa Sehun itu cuman sahabatnya. Jadi Luhan mendem perasaannya.

Astaga nyiksa banget yah.

"Teng tong." Luhan mencet bell.

"Iya." Sehun keluar bukain pintu buat Luhan.

"Hai Sehun!" Luhan nyapa.

"Hai, masuk yo." Sehun ngajak Luhan masuk.

Mereka udah masuk ke dalem rumahnya Sehun.

"Mau minum apa?" Sehun nawarin.

"Apa aja."

"Oke, gua sediain air kobokan yah."

"Eh ga gitu juga kali. Gua minta air putih aja."

"Ya deh, apapun untuk Luhan." Sehun bercanda bikin Luhan sedikit ngeblush.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di sofa duaan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. Luhan keliatan bahagiaaaaa banget. Rasanya Luhan pengen pamer ke Marwan yang belom dimaapin Mawar *iklan lama*.

Sampe akhirnya. Deng deng deng deng. Melman dan Gloria putus! Plankton berhasil mencuri resep rahasia Krabby Patty! Timmy Turner kehilangan ortu perinya!

#plak

#skip

"Gua lagi suka seseorang. Mau gua tembak. Hehehe. Bantuin gua yah. Hehehe." Sehun ngomong sesuatu! Yang sangat mengguncangkan hati Luhan.

Kalo digambarin di kartun mah yah, lampu sorot menerangi Luhan, hujan gledek di hati Luhan.

#lebay.

"Apa?"

-TBC-

_Yap TBC! Oh iya ni ff bentar lagi the end. Jadi harap ditunggu yah. RnR please :D_


	13. Chapter 13

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 13 : ULUM, Luhan galau lagi, KrisTao jadian, Nginep di Rumah Kyungsoo

"Apa?!" Luhan cengo.

"Iya, lu mau ga bantu gua nembak seseorang?"

"Ga! Gua ga mau! Jangan harap gua mau bantuin!" Luhan bentak-bentak terus langsung nyelonong keluar rumah Sehun ninggalin Sehun yang bingung sendirian.

.

.

.

"Kapan lu bisa peka?!" Luhan di kelas nangis-nangis sendiri.

"Lu kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin lagi ngedeketin dan ngejinakin Luhan.

"Kapan lu bisa peka Hun! Sama perasaan gua ini!" Luhan makin menjadi-jadi.

"Udah Luhan. Jangan nangis lagi. Harusnya lu seneng kalo Sehun udah nemuin jodohnya." Kyungsoo nenangin.

"Iya. Lagian kan besok ulum, harusnya lu jangan galau. Nanti ga konsen." Jongin nenangin. Tumben bisa bijak ini orang.

"Iya sih. Tapi kan harusnya Sehun bisa ngerti kalo gua itu suka sama dia." Luhan mulai jinak sedikit walau masih nangis.

"Ya udah deh mending lu konsen sama ulum besok."

"Eh Luhan! Lu kenapa sih kemaren? Sekarang lagi nangis-nangis." Sehun tiba-tiba dateng.

"Sana lu jauh-jauh! Pergi dari kehidupan gua!" Luhan anarkis mau banting bangku ke arah Sehun.

"Iya, iya gua pergi. Tapi kenapa sih?" Sehun takut campur bingung.

"Pergi lu!"

"Udah Luhan, udahh. Dia udah pergi." Jongin sama Kyungsoo nenangin Luhan.

.

.

.

"Ah sial, besok udah ulum lagi." Suho yang pinter curhat ke Lay, Chen, dan Xiumin.

"Ah lu mah santai kali. Kan lu pinter." Lay muji Suho.

"Iya tapi tetep aja gua takut." Suho rada gugup ngadepin ulum ini.

"Santai, kalo lu gugup yah nilai lu tambah jelek." Chen berusaha bikin Suho santai.

"Iya tuh, gua aja yang ga pinter, biasa aja." Xiumin pede.

"Ye, itu kan lu." Suho sewot.

"Woy woy everybody!" Chanyeol dateng menampakkan diri.

"Tadi gua liat pengumuman bareng Baekhyun." Chanyeol ngomong lagi.

"Abis ulum cenah mah libur seminggu. Setelah libur baru ada acara pembagian juara dan perpisahan kenaikan kelas." Baekhyun ngumumin.

"Wah asik tuh." Tao comment.

"Eh mau ga kalo kita berduabelas nginep di rumah gua?" Kyungsoo ngusulin sesuatu.

"Boleh tuh boleh." Kris manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

Abis ulum selesai...

"Tao, bentar deh gua mau ngomong dulu."

"Kenapa Kris?"

"Bentar gua mau ngomong."

"Ih kan kita mau langsung ke rumah Kyungsoo."

"Nyusul aja deh."

.

.

.

"Teng tong." Jongin dan 8 orang lainnya mencet bell di rumah Kyungsoo yang gede dan mewah.

"Eh udah pada dateng. Kris sama Tao mana?" Kyungsoo nanya.

"Nyusul cenah." Baekhyun jawab singkat.

Mereka ber10 langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Trus kita ngapain sekarang?" Chen nanya to the point.

"Nunggu Kris sama Tao aja dulu yah." Kyungsoo ngusulin.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang autis nginjek-nginjek dan keliling sofanya Kyungsoo. Trus dia tiba-tiba duduk dan dengan bencongnya ngomong.

"Gimana kalo kita duduk berkeliling berkenalan satu sama lain?"

"Plak!" Xiumin nabok Chanyeol.

"Sumpah getek banget omongan lu tadi." Xiumin misuh-misuh.

"Udah-udah mending kita nonton dulu deh ya." Suho nenangin.

.

.

.

"Gua rasa gua mau ngakhirin hubungan pura-pura kita." Kris ngomong.

"Kenapa mau ngakhirin? Ntar reputasi lu gimana?"

"Gua ga peduli. Yang penting gua mau ngakhirin hubungan pura-pura kita."

"Kenapa? Apa lu marah sama gua?"

"Dan mulai hubungan yang beneran."

"Apa? Maksud lu.."

"Iya gua mau kita pacaran beneran."

"Hah? Waaaa, gua mau!" Tao langsung meluk Kris.

"Hahaha. Akhirnya lu mau." Kris bales meluk Tao.

.

.

.

"Teng tong."

"Eh Kris! Tao! Baru dateng. Ayo masuk." Kyungsoo nyuruh mereka berdua masuk.

"Kok lama sih? Kemana aja dulu?" Lay nanya.

"Tadi Kris abis nembak gua terus..." Tao yang polos mau ngejelasin.

"Diem lu Tao." Kris suruh Tao diem.

"Oh jadi kalian jadian! Selama ini ngapain?" Chen the updater langsung heboh.

"Kita pura-pura. Cuman buat bales dendam ke Chanyeol." Kris akhirnya ngaku.

"Iya gua sama Chanyeol juga pura-pura." Baekhyun ikut ngaku.

"Waaaaaaa! Chukkaeeeeyoooo!" Xiumin heboh mutlak.

-TBC-

_Tbc. Next chap bakal dimunculin humor yang lebih lagi. So stay tune. RnR please_


	14. Chapter 14

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 14 : HunHan dan KaiSoo jadian! The ababil exo is back!

Malemnya... Saat semua orang sudah tidur. Luhan yang insomnia dan galau turun nyari makan...

"Luhan masih sedih." Luhan makan mie sambil nangis.

Sehun yang insomnia turun pengen nyari makan.

"Hai Luhan." Sehun nyapa Luhan.

"Gua mau tidur." Luhan langsung pengen naik.

"Tunggu dulu." Sehun narik Luhan dan ngedorong Luhan ke sofa.

"Kenapa sih?" Luhan sewot sekaligus sedih.

"Gua yang harusnya nanya. Lu kenapa?!" Sehun nanya.

"Gua baik-baik aja tuh!" Luhan makin sewot.

"Bohong! Jawab gua! Lu kenapa?!"

"Gua ga kenapa-napa." Kali ini Luhan nangis.

"Lu kenapa?" Sehun nanya dengan lebih lembut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu 10 orang kepo lainnya minus Jongin ngeliatin rekaman cctv yang dipasang di ruang tamu.

Kenapa Jongin ga ikut? Yap dia tidur. Dasar kebo.

"Liat tuh kayanya bentar lagi mereka jadian." Xiumin konsen merhatiin rekaman cctv yang sedang nampilin HunHan.

.

.

.

"Gua suka sama lu Hun." Akhirnya Luhan luluh dan nangis di pelukan Sehun.

"Tapi lu kan mau nembak orang lain Hun." Luhan nangis lagi.

"Lu tau orang yang mau gua tembak itu siapa?"

"Siapa Hun?"

"Itu lu. Gua mau nembak lu."

"Apa?"

"Apa lu mau jadi pacar gua?"

"Pasti gua mau. Pasti!" Luhan nangis bahagia.

.

.

.

Besok paginya. Jongin bangun paling pagi. Tumben amat.

"Edan gua laper." Jongin turun dan ngabisin makanan.

"Eh Jong lu udah bangun?" Kyungsoo baru bangun.

"Udah, gua laper abisnya hehehe." Jongin nyengir kuda.

"Yehh. Akhirnya the ababil Jongin is back. Huahahaa."

"Iya harusnya waktu itu gua ga galau."

"Iya ya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa lu berhenti galau."

"Pertama gara-gara lagunya Boys Who Cry."

"Oh yang itu. Hahaha."

"Kedua gara-gara lu." Jongin sibuk makan dan ngomong dengan frontal.

"Hah?"

"Iya, gua suka sama lu." Jongin makin frontal.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo nampilin muka O.O

"Mau jadi pacar gua ga?" Jongin amat frontal.

"M..M..Mau." Kyungsoo masih O.O

"Udah ya gua tidur lagi. Bye." Jongin dengan cuek ngeloyor ke kamar.

"Woy! Gua jadian sama Kyungsoo!" Sebelum masuk kamar Jongin teriak dulu.

"Apa? Lu jadian ma kyungsoo?!" Chen sama Xiumin heboh langsung.

"Iya!"

"Edan gua pusing punya pacar kaya Jongin." Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala dan ngeloyor ke kamar, tidur lagi.

.

.

.

"Na na na na na na." Kris nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri di bawah.

"Woy jangan ribut!" Suho turun ke bawah melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hah?" Suho takjub sendiri ngeliat pemandangan di bawah.

"Lu bisa pole-dancing Kris?" Suho makin takjub.

"Iya."

Ternyata si abang Kris lagi pole dancing di bawah.

Ternyata dia masukin tiang secara paksa ke dalem rumahnya Kyungsoo.

"Woy! Kris pole-dancing!" Suho langsung naik ke atas ngetok-ngetok semua kamar.

"Apa lu bangunin gua?!" Chen bangun.

"Cepet bangunin yang lain! Kris lagi pole dancing di bawah!"

"Apa?! Iya iya gua bangunin!"

"Woy bangun!" Suho sama Chen ngetok-ngetok semua pintu.

"Apa lu bangunin gua?!" Lay sewot diketok-ketok pintunya.

Suho sama Chen takut dan langsung berpose silat.

"Kita lagi latihan tante!" *iklanlama*

"Itu mah iklan! Ngapain bangunin gua?"

"Si Kris pole dancing di bawah."

"Hah?!"

Singkat kata mereka semua udah bangun.

Mereka langsung nyerbu ke bawah ngeliat Kris pole dancing.

"Cheot sarang." Kris nyanyi lagu first lovenya AS.

"Na na na na na na." Tiba-tiba Tao ikut-ikutan pole dancing.

"Waaaa! KrisTao pole dancing!" Xiumin heboh.

"And the ababil exo is back!" Jongin keliatan girang banget muter-muter bareng Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan.

"Hari ini ada 2 couple baru. JongSoo dan HunHan!" Chen loncat-loncat.

"Yeaayyy!" Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan ikut girang.

"Eh mau ga kita ngisi acara di kenaikan kelas nanti?" Baekhyun ngusulin.

"Mauuuu!" Mereka teriak mutlak.

-tbc-

_TBC! Sprtinya chap dpn udah tamat. Stay tune. RnR pliss_


	15. Chapter 15

**King of Derp**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, humor, parody, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, all EXO's members

Main Couple : ChanBaek, other couples

Warning : GJ, OOC, YAOI

Annyeong readers! ^^ if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

Chapter 15 : ChanBaek is here! THE ABABIL EXO...

"Ayo ayo!" Chanyeol udah setuju pisan sama Baekhyun.

"Gini deh, gimana kalo gua sama Tao pole dancing. ChanBaek ngedance Gone Not Around Any Longer. SuLay ngedance Nahonja. ChenMin nyanyi Before U Go. JongSoo ngedance Ma Boy. HunHan nyanyi Poison." Kris ngusulin.

"Iyaaaa! Betulll!" Jongin setuju.

"Udah sekarang gua mau nonton heart series! Gua ngepens sama Adipati Dolken!" Baekhyun curhat.

"Gua juga hayu nonton bareng!" Xiumin ikut.

"Ih adipati dolken teh kaya gua tauu!" Chanyeol curhat.

"Apa lu bilang!" Baekhyun udah siap-siap dengan piso di tangannya.

"Iya, iya gua kabur!" Chanyeol lari ke kamar Chen. Waktu pintu ditutup, piso nancep di pintu tak bersalah itu.

"Chen si Baekhyun kaya mau bunuh gua!"

"Hah? Wwkwkwk." Chen ngakak sendiri.

"Chen. Xiumin itu orangnya bersih kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa emang?"

"Kok kamarnya bau kentut sih?"

"Hehehe lu tau lah alesannya." Chen nyengir kuda.

"Gila lu Chen kentut lu bau pisan!" Chanyeol langsung keluar.

"Lah kan dulu lu juga tukang kentut." Chen ngebela diri.

.

.

.

"Eh kita nonton spongebob bareng yu." Lay ngajak.

"Hayu kita nonton kembarannya gua." Chen ikut.

"Ayooooo!" Exo setuju mutlak!

"Huahahahaa patrick bodo amat! Huahahahaha!" Lay ketawa sendiri sampe akhirnya ada jalur kuning basah mengalir melewati Suho dan Sehun.

"Lay?! Lu ngompol?" Chanyeol kaget.

"Huahahaaahah Lay ngompol! Lay ngompol!" Jongin ngakak geje.

"Virus kentut Chanyeol nyampe di Chen, virus ngompolnya nyampe di Lay. Huahahahaa." Kyungsoo ngakak.

"Huahahaha." Baekhyun yang biasanya geleh sama ompol dan kawan-kawan kali ini ketawa.

"Eh tumben lu ga jiji." Chanyeol bingung.

"Iya bersih tidak akan ada tanpa kotor. Kotor tidak akan ada tanpa bersih. Perbedaan itu membuat kita selalu bersama." Baekhyun ngutip omongan Spongebob.

"Maksud lu?"

"Kita orang yang berbeda, Yeol, tapi kita bisa bersama kan?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol mulai sumringah.

"Gua harus belajar kotor supaya gua bisa pacaran sama lu Yeol."

"Dan gua harus toilet training supaya lu suka sama gua."

"Mau jadi pacar gua?" Chanyeol nembak Baekhyun di depan Exo.

"Cieeeeh! Terima! Terima!" Exo udah nyemangatin.

"Iya gua mau!"

"Yeaaayy!" Anak-anak Exo udah melebihi dora berhasil, melebihi spongebob siap, melebihi semua deh.

"Huaaaa! Akhirnyaaa!" ChanBaek berpelukan. *nada telletubies*

.

.

.

"Nah sekarang tinggal tunggu filmnya mulai." Suho duduk nyantai di sofa.

"Eh ini mau ngapain?" Sehun bingung.

"Gua mau nonton Panggil Aku Puspa." Suho nengok ke belakang udah pada pake jersey.

"Udah-udah mending kita suit." Jongin ngambil jalan tengah.

"Gua lawan siapa?" Suho nanya.

"Chen aja deh." Luhan ngusulin.

"Suiitt!" Chen kalah mutlak dari Suho!

"Yeeeey!"

Dan Exo terpaksa nonton PAP.

"Sini lu Chen!" Luhan dan Sehun yang seneng bola udah mau nerkam Chen.

"Maaap! Maaap!

"Aku itu butuh lelaki sejati! Bukan banci." Film panggil aku puspa udah mulai. Jongin dan Sehun udah nangis sesenggukan berbagi tissue. Apa mereka inget masa lalu mereka?

"Huaaaa! Filmnya bagus!" Jongin nyesel filmnya abis.

"Huaaaa pengen nonton lagi!" Sehun juga seneng banget sama film tadi.

"Udah sekarang mending pada tidur. Besok kan pengumuman juara dan acara kenaikan kelas." Kyungsoo nyuruh mereka semua tidur.

.

.

.

Acara kenaikan kelas...

"Dan juara umum 3 diraih oleh. Park Chanyeol!" Bu Taeyeon ngumumin juara.

"Juara umum 2,,, Oh Sehun!"

"Juara umum 1! Kim Jongin!"

"Waaaa, gua juara umum 1!" Jongin udah joget norak ngedenger dia juara umum 1.

Aduh ini juara umumnya asa impossible.

Dan sambutlah penampilan dari EXO!

"Cheot sarang." Kris mulai pole dancing sama Tao.

"Ijeul su eomneun nae sarang." Disambut oleh Tao.

"Niga ittda eobseunikka." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai ikut ngedance.

"Igeot maneun algoga!" Chen dan Xiumin mencoba high note di lagu before u go ala Changmin.

"Tto nahonja babeul meokgo." Suho dan Lay ngegerak-gerakin kakinya ala nahonja.

"Oh ma boy!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo ngebodywave ala Hyorin dan Bora.

"You are my poison!" Sehun dan Luhan ngedance poison kaya Hyosung.

"Selesai!" Exo ngasih hormat ke penonton.

"Yeaaayy! Penampilan yang luar biasa!" Bu Taeyeon memuji penampilan exo.

"Saya terharu melihat mereka." Pak Kyuhyun sampe nangis terharu liat penampilan kacau exo.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita naik kelas semuanya!" Chen bahagia karena geng exo naik kelas.

"Dan the ababil exo is back!" Baekhyun bahagia.

"Huahahaha." Chanyeol sampe ngompol denger Baekhyun.

"Waaa! Chanyeol ngompol lagi!" Jongin girang liat Chanyeol ngompol.

"Uri ompol Chanyeol is back!" Suho ikut ngakak geje.

"Yah gua ngompol lagi." Chanyeol nyengir kuda.

"Tapi lu tetep sahabat kita!" Sehun ngomong.

"Dan lu tetep pacar gua." Baekhyun malu-malu kucing garong.

"Hehehe." Chanyeol dan 11 orang temennya berpelukan seperti telletubies.

"Yah gua sekarang ikutan ngompol." Jongin ikut ngompol.

"Dan gua kentut." Luhan ikut kentut.

"Tapi kita tetep The Ababil Exo! Kita itu Kings of Derp! Huahahaha."

-THE END-

_Akhirnya endd! Ada yang ga puas? Nanti gua perbaiki di ff selanjutnya. RnR please_


End file.
